LA EXTRAÑA PAREJA
by katniskas
Summary: Las personas tienden a pensar que la vida de los demás es más fácil. Gale y Magde, con dificultades muy distintas que los unen y separan. Espero os guste esta nueva historia y espero vuestras reviews.
1. Chapter 1

La primavera había llegado con fuerza ese año. Estaban a principios de mayo y el calor ya era sofocante. Aquella mañana el cielo se había cubierto de nubes amenazando con tormenta. Era sábado y Magde se levantó tarde, como de costumbre, se vistió con un ligero vestido amarillo que tiempo atrás su padre le regaló en su cumpleaños. La profunda depresión que sufría su madre desde que Magde era una niña, hacía que siempre estuviera sola. Su padre no tenía tiempo para ella y se redimía comprándole aquellos vestidos que Magde, viviendo en el Distrito 12, no necesitaba. A sus 17 años, sabía perfectamente cuidarse sola. Se ocupaba de la casa, aunque tenía una criada que limpiaba algunos días, caía sobre ella la responsabilidad de que la casa estuviera siempre perfecta. Además se ocupaba de su madre cuando su padre estaba trabajando, tarea que despreciaba, ya que su madre no la reconocía y rara vez le mostraba cariño. Aquella mujer era una desconocida a la que alimentaba y arreglaba diariamente.

Los sábados y los domingos eran los únicos días que Magde estaba libre, su padre estaba en casa y le permitía hacer cuanto quisiera. Eran más de las doce cuando Magde bajó las escaleras, no encontró a nadie por la planta inferior así que se dirigió a la cocina a picar de la nevera. Magde no era gran comedora, pocas veces había sentido hambre, comía porque el horario lo exigía. Además su nevera siempre estaba llena para calmar su pequeño apetito. Pero era primavera y las fresas estaban en su apogeo.

Lamentablemente su amiga Katniss, que siempre le traía fresas, había sido designada como tributo. Si estaba sola en casa, ahora también lo estaba en el instituto. Pocos días iba al comedor, la falta de apetito y de compañía hacían que fuera un sufrimiento la hora de la comida. Se quedaba sentada en un banco al sol, mientras el resto de sus compañeros se afanaban en ir al comedor. Compañeros. Realmente solo eran eso, Magde no tenía más amigos que Katniss, el resto de personas solo se acercaban a ella por ser la hija del alcalde, pensando que así recibirían un trato de favor. A Magde, esto le repugnaba. Su padre, realmente no tenía casi poder, y no podría conseguir favores especiales para nadie. Ya era casi un milagro que consiguiera la morfina para su madre.

Magde tenía una vida llena de comodidades. En su casa no hacía frío en invierno ni calor en verano. Era la persona que mejor vestía del colegio, su nevera siempre estaba llena. Su padre ganaba más dinero que nadie en todo el distrito. Comparado con la mayoría de habitantes su vida era completa. Pero Magde no era feliz. Podría pensarse que tuviera brotes depresivos como su madre, pero sabía perfectamente que ella era más fuerte. Su carácter no era nada parecido. Además lo que Magde sentía no era pena sino odio. Odiaba que su madre estuviera enferma, que nunca se hubiera ocupado de ella como veía hacer al resto de madres. Odiaba que su padre, siempre pendiente de su esposa, hubiera dejado la responsabilidad del cuidado de su hija a criadas. Extrañas que solo pensaran en llagar a fin de mes, y aunque eran muy cariñosas con ella, nunca serían de su familia.

Ese sábado cuando abrió la nevera, recordó que jamás volvería a comer fresas, y por consiguiente que su amiga no volvería. Pensó en lo sola que estaría, en cómo sería su futuro, se imaginó como Haymitch. Solo en una enorme casa, rodeado de comodidades pero siempre patético, solo, borracho. Y en ese instante sintió envidia. Envidia de que él pudiera emborracharse y escapar de la realidad.

Magde cerró la nevera, se acercó al bote donde había dinero para los pequeños pagos y cogió bastante, demasiado. Muy decidida y sin bacilar en el paso se acercó a la puerta trasera, se colocó las sandalias y salió. Caminaba segura, no se percató de la poca gente que había por la calle, no saludó y no se culpó por olvidar sus modales de aquella manera. Cruzó caminando toda la ciudad y se adentró en la veta. Rara vez había ido por allí, pero no se sintió extraña, la gente le miraba, pero eso le pasaba siempre. Todos la miraban pero pocos entablaban conversación por miedo a que ella pudiera usar su poder como hija del alcalde y mandarlos matar o algo así. Esto era algo que a Magde le divertía, pues no tenía ningún tipo de privilegio especial por ser ella, es más, debía de llevar mucho cuidado con lo que hacía ya que la posición de su padre estaba en juego. Por eso lo que ahora estaba haciendo era el hecho más temerario que había realizado en su vida. Y se sentía bien.

Cruzó toda la veta y llegó al Quemador, ampliamente conocido y siempre negado por todos. Nadie sabía nada. Todo lo que allí sucedía, su simple existencia era ilegal. Magde entró decidida, era la primera vez, así que caminó lentamente buscando su objetivo. Todos se giraron al verla entrar y rápidamente escondieron muchas de sus pertenencias, sabía que la presencia de la muchacha era un peligro, que traería consecuencias y no buenas. Magde iba caminando lentamente y observó cómo la gente esquivaba su mirada. Prefería que fuera así, si ellos no decían nada ella encontró el puesto deseado. Reconoció las botellas que tantas veces había visto a Haymitch y se acercó a comprar. El vendedor no quería venderle alcohol a una chica de su edad, pero tampoco quería negarse. Magde compró tres botellas, más que suficiente para alguien que no ha bebido nunca, y pagó mucho más dinero del necesario. Comprando así, el silencio del mercader.

Eran más de la dos de la tarde cuando Magde salió del Quemador con una saca cargada de alcohol. No podía ir a su casa, tampoco le apetecía. Solo quería estar a solas, así que sin pensárselo dos veces, se dirigió a la valla que separaba el bosque. Sabía que katniss cruzaba regularmente y pensó que si katniss podía ella también. Cómo hacerlo era un secreto a voces, así que sabía cómo y por donde cruzar. Caminó por el bosque durante un tiempo hasta que encontró un bonito claro soleado. Se tiró en la hierba, se descalzó y disfrutó del sol que atravesaba entre las desafiantes nubes.  
Sentada sacó una de las botellas, la miró unos instantes vacilando y le pegó un enorme trago. Fue repugnante, la garganta le ardía, y más tarde el estómago. Aquello estaba asqueroso y pensó en cómo alguien podía beber aquello. Pero enseguida dio un nuevo trago, esta vez más pequeño. Con nuevos tragos empezó a degustar el sabor, ya no le repugnaba tanto y el calor que le producía comenzó a ser adictivo. Cuando se dio cuenta ya se había bebido una de las botellas y miró las otras dos pensando que había comprando poco.

Estaba en medio del prohibido bosque, había salido y no sabía si podría regresar. Pero le daba igual, además el alcohol hacía que todo fuera menos importante, y en su estado de embriaguez sería peligroso volver. Las tremendas nubes, cada vez más oscuras, comenzaron a lanzar tremendos rayos y estruendosos relámpagos, que habrían hecho que en otras circunstancias se muriera de miedo, pero hoy, era algo magnífico. Magde sintió que nunca había estado mejor. La lluvia que comenzaba a caer empapaba su lindo vestido, refrescaba el agobiante calor que cubría el ambiente y limpiaba su mente de malos pensamientos. Estaba feliz, no pensaba en cosas importantes, solo en estúpidas y pequeñas cuestiones que no le llevaban a ningún lado.  
- ¿de dónde vendrán estas nubes? ¿Qué se verá desde allí arriba?...

Con la mitad de la segunda botella ya en su estómago, su mente estaba paralizada, ya no pensaba solo observaba el bosque a su alrededor.

Disfrutaba de su momento de paz. No sabía cuánto lo necesitaba hasta que estuvo allí y lo disfrutó. Pero todo llega a su fin.

- ¿Crees que esto es divertido?


	2. Chapter 2

- ¿Crees que esto es divertido?

La voz le sobresaltó, y rápidamente intentó ponerse en pie pero sin éxito. Tropezó con uno de sus pies y cayó al suelo frente a su interrogador.

- Ah, eres tú, me habías asussstado.- las palabras de Magde no eran muy claras. El alcohol ya había hecho su completa aparición.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Magde? ¿Crees que este es sitio para una chica como tú?

Una chica como ella. Las palabras resonaron en la cabeza de Magde. Y le entró la risa, no podía parar, intentaba hablar y hacer algún comentario hiriente pero no podía parar de reír. La cara de Gale, su mayor "enemigo", por definirlo de alguna forma, había pasado de la sorpresa al enfado.

- ¿estás borracha? ¿No ves que está lloviendo? – Gale lanzó un largo suspiro viendo que sus palabras solo provocaban la risa en Magde y decidió llevarla a su casa.

Gale se había levantado temprano, aunque era sábado. Quería hacer una gran caza para el resto de la semana. Había ido demasiado lejos en el bosque y por eso no pudo volver a casa antes de que comenzara a llover. Iba cargado, la caza era voluminosa y no le permitía correr tanto como hubiera querido. Pero no podía dejar nada atrás.

Estaba ya cerca de la valla cuando vio algo moverse en medio del prado y sintió que era su día de suerte. Pensó que sería algún animal herido, uno grande. No sabía cómo podría llevarlo todo hasta el Quemador pero le dio igual, era comida, dinero para llevar a su madre.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa cuando al acercarse vio a la estúpida hija del alcalde tumbada en la hierba, completamente empapada por la lluvia. A Gale no le caía nada bien Magde. Era rica, lo tenía todo sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo y además siempre era muy borde con él. Aunque no es que él se quedara corto. Tampoco entendía por qué Katniss se llevaba bien con ella.

Cuando se acercó y comprobó que estaba borracha la odió más. Que creía ella, ¿que el salir al bosque era un juego?, ¿que era divertido? Si la pillaban saliendo la castigarían por muy hija del alcalde que fuera. La risa de Magde le irritó aun más. Estaba furioso, pero no podía dejarla allí, y menos, en las condiciones en las que estaba.

Gale se agachó para ayudar a Magde a levantarse.

- Dame la mano- le pidió Gale con un tono cordial, como si hablara con un niño. Ya que las condiciones en las que Magde se encontraba hacía que se comportara como tal.

- No necesito ayuda, puedo ocuparme de mí misma. – dijo Magde reusando la mano de Gale.

- Vamos Magde, no puedes quedarte aquí. Te llevaré a casa.

- ¿Por qué piensas que quiero ir a mi casa?- era lo último que Magde quería, además allí estaba muy bien, no entendía porque Gale siempre le estaba fastidiando.

Gale armándose de la paciencia conferida tras muchos años de lidiar con sus tres hermanos pequeños, se agachó cogió a Magde por las manos y mirándola fijamente le habló. – Magde, no tienes por qué ir a tu casa si no quieres, pero aquí no te puedes quedar. Enfermarías por la lluvia o podría atacarte algún animal.

Esto último despertó a Magde de su borrachera. Había pensado en lo furioso que se pondría su padre si se enteraba, en el castigo que recibiría si le pillaban los agentes de la paz, en las habladurías de la gente, pero no había pensado en que el bosque está lleno de animales. Animales peligrosos. Esto la estremeció y se levantó rápidamente. Cogió sus sandalias y comenzó a caminar. Le costaba bastante, iba de lado a lado y Gale tenía que sujetarla constantemente para que no se callera. Gale decidió que era mejor que se pusiera las sandalias ya que Magde iba dando saltitos por las piedras del suelo.

Caminaban muy despacio. La lluvia era intensa y Gale ya estaba completamente empapado. Miraba a Magde. Con su simple vestido también empapado, se le pegaba al cuerpo, permitiendo distinguir todas sus delicadas curvas. Porque aunque Gale no la soportara tenía que admitir que era de las chicas más bonitas del instituto.

Por fin llegaron a la valla y la cruzaron sin ningún problema, no había nadie por la calle, la intensa lluvia había refugiado a todos los habitantes en sus casas. Magde no quería ir a su casa y Gale no podía pasearse por todo el distrito cargado con la caza, así que decidió que lo mejor sería dejar a Magde en su casa con Hazelle y mientras ir al Quemador a vender todo lo que pudiera.

Caminando por las calles laterales, Gale arrastró a Magde hasta su casa.

- hola mamá- gritó Gale al entrar en casa por la puerta trasera. – ¿Y los pequeños?- preguntó antes de entrar en el comedor con Magde, que no estaba muy presentable para unos niños, ya que aun estaba borracha e iba diciendo tonterías todo el camino.

- Están en casa de los vecinos. Se quedaran toda la tarde.

- Mamá, esta es Magde- dijo Gale señalando al pobre despojo que ahora era Magde.

- Dios mío, ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿No es la hija del alcalde?

- si mamá, la encontré en el bosque borracha. No la podía dejar allí.

-Hola, que te estoy oyendo Hawthorne.- increpó Magde al darse cuenta que hablaban de ella como si no estuviera presente.

-¿querida como te encuentras? ¿Quieres un poco de café?- preguntó Hazelle amablemente.- Gale trae una toalla para Magde y sécate tu también.  
Hazelle comenzó a secar a Magde, estaba totalmente empapada y su largo pelo no paraba de chorrear. Gale salió de la casa hacia el Quemador y las dejó a solas. Iba pensando en cuanto podría vender, toda la caza estaba mojada y tampoco habría mucha gente en el Quemador un día de lluvia.  
Magde observaba como la señora Hawthorne le secaba cariñosamente el pelo y le cubría para que no tuviera frío. Le había preparado café caliente y se lo había colocado entre las manos para que le calentara. Porque aunque eran días calurosos la lluvia había hecho que la temperatura callera.

Este acto tan cariñoso propio de una madre hizo que a Magde se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas y comenzara a llorar. Y aunque sobra decir que a muchos borrachos les da por llorar, Magde estaba sintiendo más cariño de una extraña del que jamás había recibido de sus padres.

Cuando Gale llegó, su madre le había dado ropa seca a Magde, la había recostado en el sofá y le estaba acariciando el pelo, cosa que tranquilizó a la muchacha y le hizo caer en un placentero sueño.

- hola mamá.

- Gale, cámbiate de ropa y en cuanto termine la tormenta la llevas a su casa. Yo telefonearé a su padre.

- Mamá, ¿Qué le vas a decir a su padre? , no le puedes decir la verdad. – dijo enfadado. A Gale esta situación le molestaba. Por qué tenía que arriesgarse así por alguien como ella.

- No te preocupes por eso, tú cámbiate que está dejando de llover.

Gale y Magde caminaban por las calles del distrito. Nadie los miraba ya que ella vestida con ropas de la veta no parecía la hija del alcalde, no parecían la pareja extraña que realmente era.

Estaban acercándose a la casa. Habían caminado en silencio. Gale no era muy dado a conversaciones y Magde se sentía ridícula por su espectáculo. Si a Gale no le caía bien, ahora seguro que la odiaba.

- no sé qué le voy a decir a mi padre. – pensó Magde en voz alta.

- Mi madre le dijo que venias de casa de katniss cuando te pilló la tormenta. Por eso te quedaste en casa.

- ¿tu madre llamó a mi casa?- dijo Magde asustada, a su padre le parecería extraño. Su padre no conocía a nadie de la veta, a ningún padre de sus amigos, que como no tenía no era de extrañar, pero aun así su padre sospecharía.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Mi madre no puede llamar a tu casa? Lo ha hecho para ayudarte, podrías estar agradecida.- dijo Gale enfadado. - niña rica tonta. – murmuró.

- No seas imbécil Gale. – le había molestado la acusación. Hazelle había sido muy amable, era una gran mujer y se alegraba de haber estado con ella aquella tarde. Pero ¿Qué hacía ella en casa de un chico que su padre conocía por traer fresas cogidas ilegalmente? Ese era el problema. Cómo explicaría eso.

La conversación terminó allí, estaban frente a la puerta de su casa. Magde iba a decir algo, quería agradecer a Gale su ayuda pero no pudo, su padre abrió la puerta.

- Magde, ¿Cómo has salido hoy con el día que hace? ¿Podrías enfermar? Tienes muy mala cara. Entra en casa, ahora hablaremos. – dijo a Magde su padre mientras esta cruzaba la puerta. Y muy seriamente se giró y le habló a Gale.- Te agradezco que la acompañaras, pero no te equivoques, cada cosa debe estar en su sito.


	3. Chapter 3

Gale asintió y se giró camino de su casa. Era joven, pero sabía perfectamente lo que el señor Undersee le acababa de decir. Su preciosa y maravillosa hija no podía mezclarse con un vulgar habitante de la veta.

Ya era tarde cuando entró en su casa. Hazelle ya había preparado la cena y sus hermanos estaban casi terminando.

- Siéntate, te hemos guardado tu parte.- le dijo su madre.

- Creo que me voy a dar una ducha y me voy a la cama. No tengo mucha hambre.- el desprecio del alcalde le había destrozado. Él sabía perfectamente que no debía mezclarse con los de la ciudad, pero el hecho de que el señor Undersee se lo dijera de aquella manera era diferente.

Metido en su cama, Gale solo podía pensar en lo diferente que era de la gente de la ciudad, en aquella chica rica que lo tenía todo. Porqué se había ido al bosque, no tenía necesidad de cazar, le sobraba el dinero, y porqué se había emborrachado. Eran cosas que no entendía, toda su vida transcurría en llevar comida a su casa, no pensaba en nada más y no entendía el comportamiento que ella había tenido esa tarde. Estaba despierto, tumbado sobre la cama, volvía a hacer calor y no podía dormir. No paraba de darle vueltas a lo sucedido cuando se dio cuenta que estaba pensando en lo bonitas que eran las piernas de Magde. Cuando la había visto tumbada en la hierba la había observado unos segundos, pero recordaba perfectamente aquellas largas piernas, finas y delicadas. Recordaba como el vestido se le pegaba al cuerpo, como sus muslos se marcaban debajo, su delgada cintura y sus pechos, más grandes que los de muchas de sus compañeras de clase. Pero un momento, no podía estar pensando esto, y menos de Magde. La odiaba.

Se levantó de la cama y salió a la puerta trasera a respirar un poco de aire. Solo hacía unos días que Katniss se había ido. Nunca había pensado en ella como ahora lo hacía en Magde. Lo que sentía era muy carnal, quería acariciarla, recorrer su cuerpo con sus manos.

Pero lo que sentía por Katniss era diferente, era más posesivo. No quería que nadie la tocara, él la protegía de todo. Pero ahora ella se había ido y no sabía si volvería, además estaba Peeta. ¿Sería un amor correspondido? Estaba muy confundido.

La noche sería larga.

Magde entró apresuradamente en su casa y se dirigió escaleras arriba, pero aún así pudo escuchar lo que su padre le dijo a Gale.

Pensó que no estaba bien, él la había ayudado mucho y no tenía por qué. Había sido una imprudencia por su parte salir al bosque a emborracharse, además lo había puesto en peligro a él y a su familia. Si su padre hubiera llamado a los agentes de la paz para que la buscaran…

No quiso seguir pensando en ello y se metió en su cuarto. Cerró con cerrojo y se fue al baño donde se dio una larga ducha. Se secó el pelo y lo desenredó. Se puso uno de sus pijamas. Doblo la vieja ropa que la madre de Gale le había dejado y se metió en la cama.  
Solo quería dormir. Mañana sería domingo y su padre estaría todo el día en casa, podría interrogarla entonces.

No tuvo un sueño placentero ni relajado. Daba vueltas en la cama y se movía mucho, cosa que no solía hacer. Se despertó muchas veces, tenía sueños agitados, no podían considerarse pesadillas pero no eran agradables.

Soñaba repetidamente que era atacada en el bosque por perros salvajes, osos o cualquier otro tipo de monstruo que su mente pudiera crear. Tantos años viendo los juegos del hambre por la televisión habían creado un sinfín de posibles muertes violentas. Eran sueños cortos y en seguida se despertaba, pero el que más la turbo fuel el ultimo que tubo aquella noche. Estaba en la cama, hacía una noche muy calurosa. Se levantó a abrir la ventana, quería que el aire refrescara la habitación. Cuando se giró no estaba sola, Gale la miraba desde la puerta. Le miraba con sus intensos ojos grises. Lentamente se le acercó le tomo por las mejillas y la besó profundamente. Se dejaron caer en la cama, acalorados, excitados, deseosos el uno del otro. Sus manos se movían por todo su cuerpo. Magde se estremecía de placer, respiraba con profundidad. Su cuerpo agitado se incorporó en la cama y observo que estaba sola. El sol ya entraba por la ventana, debían ser más de las diez de la mañana. El sueño la dejó aturdida durante un rato y decidió darse otra ducha. Debía despejarse y enfrentarse a su padre.

Cuando bajó a desayunar, su padre no estaba, había dejado una nota diciendo que había tenido que ir al ayuntamiento. Qué suerte, pensó Magde. Y se sentó tranquilamente a la mesa.

Estaba terminando su desayuno cuando unos golpes la sobresaltaron. Provenían de la puerta trasera. Magde se levantó y abrió.

Y allí estaba él.

El chico de su sueño.


	4. Chapter 4

- buenos días- consiguió decir Magde.

- he traído las fresas…- comenzó Gale- la lluvia de ayer les ha venido bien…- se cayó un instante y finalmente dijo- ¿Cómo estás?- era a lo que venía, había estado pensando en ella toda la noche, y solo quería saber que había pasado, pero no podía ir a su casa sin más, así que recogió unas fresas temprano y se dirigió a su casa. Cuando vio salir a su padre se sintió afortunado, no sabía que habría hecho si el que abriera la puerta hubiera sido él.

- bien – dijo Magde mirando al suelo, se sentía avergonzada, y el recuerdo del sueño le estaba haciendo enrojecer. Gale nunca era simpático con ella, habría preferido que hubiera sido borde otra vez, que le hubiera echado en cara su comportamiento, pero no, esta siento amable - siento lo que pasó ayer, fue una estupidez y no debería haber pasado. No te preocupes, no te meteré en ningún lío. Yo lo arreglaré con mi padre. – se giró y cogió dinero del bote, era mucho más del necesario pero creyó que el chico lo merecía por lo ocurrido la tarde anterior.- ten, por las fresas.

Gale lo tomó y sin decir nada más se giró y caminó. Magde cerró la puerta y suspiró profundamente, no quería decirle porque había ido al bosque. ¿Qué pensaría de ella?

De repente la puerta sonó y otra vez estaba allí.

- Me has dado demasiado, toma- dijo él tendiendo la mano.

- Ah, no. Por las molestias de ayer. Sé que se te estropeo la caza y seguramente llegaste demasiado tarde al Quemador… quédatelo.

- Crees que necesito tus limosnas, ¿pero qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza?- cogió su mano y le puso el dinero. Se giró y se fue. – Niña rica tonta. – susurraba cuando se estaba alejando

- ¿Es que no puedes agradecerlo y ya está?- le grito a su espalda cuando se alejaba. – Imbecil…

Cerró la puerta y se dispuso a arreglar la cocina. Era domingo y la criada no vendría hasta el martes así que estuvo todo el día de tareas. A las seis de la tarde llegó su padre, Magde ya había comido y su madre no había querido probar bocado, así que había sobrado mucha comida. Magde preparó la mesa, sospechaba que su padre no habría comido nada en el ayuntamiento. Se sentó a la mesa y esperó a que su padre entrara.

- buenas tardes, hoy has salido pronto- dijo Magde cuando su padre se quedó mirándola al entrar.

- sí, tenía cosas importantes que atender- contestó su padre secamente.

El silencia se hizo y por unos minutos su padre se sentó a comer. El silencio era incómodo pero Magde sabía que no podía escapar.

- ¿Que pasó ayer?- le preguntó finalmente su padre.

Magde tragó saliva, había estado pensando todo el día que le iba a decir y finalmente dijo la verdad. O casi.

- salí al bosque a pasear- dijo sin dar rodeos e hizo una pausa a ver que decía su padre, pero este continuó comiendo. – cuando regresé ya había empezado a llover y la señora Hawthorne me vio por la calle y me invitó a pasar a su casa, fue muy amable, me prestó ropa seca y me invitó a café caliente. Gale solo me acompaño porque ya era tarde.- No era muy creíble, pero pensó que su padre tragaría.

Su padre estuvo callado, no decía nada, y Magde no sabía que pensar. Finalmente dijo.

- No quiero que ese chico vuelva por casa y no quiero que salgas por ahí con él y menos al bosque.- y repitió remarcando las palabras y mirando fijamente a Magde.- Tienes terminantemente prohibido salir al bosque. Y tienes terminantemente prohibido salir con ese chico. ¿Ha quedado claro?

- Si papá.- contestó y se levantó a recoger los platos.

Su padre se fue al despacho.


	5. Chapter 5

Lunes por la mañana. Tocaba ir a clase y posiblemente se verían por los pasillos. Ninguno estaba seguro de cómo actuar al verse. Las únicas palabras que habían cruzado en su vida eran los comentarios hirientes que cruzaban cuando Gale y Katniss le llevaban fresas a Magde, y claro está, las de ese fin de semana. Pero en el instituto se ignoraban profundamente.

Ese día, Magde, prefirió llevar un sencillo vestido azul oscuro. No quería llamar la atención, no quería tener que hablar con sus compañeros.

Entró en el edificio y caminó por el pasillo con la cabeza baja. Nadie sabía lo que había pasado el sábado pero Magde creía que podían verle en la cara la vergüenza que sentía por su comportamiento. Llegó a su mesa y se sentó. Pasó la larga mañana sin prestar mucha atención a las clases, a la hora de la comida se sentó en un banco apartado del patio y esperó las clases de la tarde.

Cuando finalmente sonó el timbre, suspiró aliviada, el día había terminado. Salió apresuradamente de la clase, caminaba detrás de sus compañeros por el pasillo hasta las escaleras que le llevarían a la calle.

Bajando pudo verlo. Estaba con más chicos de su edad. Él no la miraba así que se deleitó con la imagen. Magde no era la única que lo miraba. El resto de chicas de su clase estaban cuchicheando y soltando estúpidas risitas.

Vio como los hermanos pequeños de Gale y Prim se le acercaban. Gale se despidió de sus compañeros y se fue. Magde pensó que era maravilloso como los cuidaba y se preocupaba por ellos.

Durante la retransmisión de los juegos pensó que Gale estaría preocupado por Katniss y que ya se habría olvidado de ella. Eso le entristeció, le había gustado como se había preocupado por ella y la había cuidado. Aunque también odiaba al imbécil y borde que le llevaba fresas.

Desde la cocina observó las imágenes que aparecían de los tributos y se puso contenta cuando, su única amiga, seguía con vida. Estaba feliz. Pensó que posiblemente Katniss volviera y podrían seguir siendo amigas. Pensó que mejoraría la relación, hablaría más con ella, aprovecharía el tiempo que pasaran juntas.

Gale llevaba varios días soportando los comentarios de sus amigos sobre "los trágicos amantes". No quería que eso le afectase y menos delante de ellos.

Le ponía furioso que los presentadores del concurso no parasen de hablar de ellos. "Que sería una pena romper un amor tan grande, bla bla bla". Estupideces. Katniss apenas lo conocía. Nunca la había visto hablando con él. Seguro que era parte de alguna estrategia.  
Al día después de la retransmisión de las entrevistas, todo el instituto estaba hablando de lo mismo.

- Vaya con tu amiguita, Gale.- se reían todos - Este año nuestros tributos sí que van a entrenar bien, eh…- reía Matt mientras le daba con el codo a Gale.

Gale que había aguantado más de lo que podía soportar, soltó su mochila y con la velocidad que le caracterizaba, agarro a Matt por el cuello y lo estampo contra la puerta de la clase de matemáticas.

- Tú no la conoces. No te atrevas a hablar de ella.- le grito en toda la cara. Con su mandíbula apretada, todo su cuerpo en tensión, estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo en toda la cara. Rápidamente todos sus amigos le agarraron y, con mucho esfuerzo, lo separaron.

- ¿Qué te pasa Gale? ¿Te has vuelto loco?, Matt solo bromeaba, es tú amigo.- Gale se agacho a recoger su mochila y salió del pasillo.

Pensaba a menudo en ese día, en como perdió el control. La tensión se agolpaba en todo su ser. Katniss en los juegos. Se había ido sin decirle lo que le amaba. Y no sabría si algún día tendría la oportunidad de hacerlo. Los comentarios de sus amigos solo habían sido un detonante para hacer escapar la ira que sentía hacia el capitolio.

El hambre acechaba a su familia. Y el tiempo que pasaba en el bosque, cada día era menos fructífero. Ya que sus pensamientos se debatían entre Katniss y Magde. Pensaba mucho en Katniss y en si ella estaba enamorada de Peeta. Se sentía celoso y aliviado. No le gustaba la idea de compartir a Katniss, que ella prefiriera estar con otro antes que con él, pero esa idea le dejaba espacio para pensar en Magde. Le hacía creer que no engañaba a Katniss. Aunque no podía engañarla, no había nada entre ellos, pero eran compañeros, eran los mejores amigos y… eso había creado un vínculo.

Esas tardes, pegado a la pantalla con el resto de su familia, se sentía aterrado al ver al resto de contrincantes. Cada día quedaba menos y aunque confiaba en Katniss, algunos eran grandes y estaban preparados.

Por las noches, Gale no encontraba el sueño, no paraba de pensar en cómo él se ocuparía de los tributos si estuviera en los juegos. Pensaba en trampas, enfrentamientos cuerpo a cuerpo y sobre todo en lo bueno que sería tener un arco.

Finalmente se dormía. Pero sus sueños no se centraban en los juegos, no sabía por qué, pero llevaba unos días sin dejar de pensar en Magde. Soñaba con ella, volvía a verla en el prado, tumbada tranquilamente bajo la lluvia. Su cara estaba relajada y sonreía placenteramente. No se había dado cuenta, pero no la había visto sonreír nunca, o por lo menos no lo recordaba. Magde le inquietaba. No la entendía. Con Katniss era distinto, sabía lo que pensaba en todo momento. Pero esta chica era un enigma.

Como cada tarde, la familia de Gale se ha reunido en casa de Katniss para ver las retrasmisiones. Todos juntos y en silencio observan como Katniss sobrevive día tras día.

El programa termina y Hazelle apaga el televisor. Ya han tenido suficiente. Hazelle se sienta con la señora Everdeen tranquilizándola mientras manda a los pequeños a jugar, deben distraer a Prim, no es buena tanta tensión para una niña tan pequeña. Gale por el contrario quiere escapar. Desea salir al bosque, cazar, respirar y gritar. Despotricar abiertamente del capitolio.

- voy a ir a casa a cambiarme, no llegaré tarde.- y dándole un beso a su madre sale en dirección a su casa.

Camina solo. La calle está desierta. Cuando se acerca a su casa observa que hay alguien en la puerta. Ha visto quien es y sabe que se dispone a marcharse porque no ha encontrado a nadie en la casa.

- ¿tu padre te deja venir por aquí?- dice Gale. No es necesario ser tan borde, pero el odio que siente por el capitolio se le escapa por la boca y lo escupe sobre la chica.

Magde, que se había ido directamente a casa desde el instituto, había decidido que debía agradecerle a la señora Hawthorne lo amable que había sido. No había ido a la plaza a ver los juegos, pues no quería ir sola. En vez de eso se había enfrascado en la realización de un precioso pastel de chocolate. Sabía que aunque la familia de Gale necesitaba dinero, no podía dárselo, el orgullo del chico no lo permitiría, así que pensó que un pastel era buena idea. Además, a todos los niños les gusta el chocolate y sabía que ellos no se lo podían permitir. Y como a Magde, la visión de los juegos la ponía tremendamente nerviosa, necesitaba cocinar.

Estaba frente a la casa de Gale, había llegado por calles laterales, pues no podía permitir que ningún agente de la paz la viera. Llevaba en una mano una bolsa con la ropa limpia y planchada que Hazelle le había prestado y en la otra el precioso pastel perfectamente envuelto.

Muy nerviosa llamó a la puerta, sabía que el programa ya había terminado y que Katniss estaba bien, así que no llegaba en muy mal momento. No respondió nadie, volvió a llamar pero no obtuvo respuesta. No sabía qué hacer, no podía volver luego. El hecho de haber llegado hasta allí ya era una temeridad. Su padre se lo había prohibido tajantemente.

La voz de Gale la sobresaltó. Se giró rápidamente y decidió que no quería enfrentarse a él, así que se tragó su comentario sarcástico y respondió con educación.

- He venido a ver a tu madre. Quería agradecerle su amabilidad… - su voz era débil. No quería enfrentamientos.

- Vaya. Que educada estás hoy.- dijo Gale aun enfadado. Esta chica nunca actuaba como él esperaba y eso le estaba desquiciando. – Pasa, no quiero que los vecinos te vean ahí, no sé qué pensarían de mi familia.- dijo mientras abría la puerta y le hacía una especie de reverencia para invitarla a pasar.

- toma aquí está la ropa que me dejó tu madre el otro día, y esto es un regalo…- no sabía que más decir. ¿Gale se lo tomaría mal? No lo sabía. Ella tampoco entendía el comportamiento de él. A veces tan amable, casi cariñoso y otras un perfecto ogro, un imbécil integral. Como ahora.

- no necesito nada tuyo...

- no es para ti- dijo Magde rápidamente.- Más bien es para tus hermanos, se que a los niños les encanta el chocolate, y tu ya no eres un niño ¿no?- Magde se permitió darse el gusto de provocarlo un poco, cosa que le hizo sentirse bien. Le divertía mucho ver como se enfadaba.

- Muchas gracias.

Gale estaba agradecido por el gesto a sus hermanos y se sintió mal por haberse comportado de esa manera. Magde estaba callada, había respondido al agradecimiento con un simple movimiento de cabeza y se disponía a despedirse, cuando Gale habló.

- espera un momento, tengo algo para ti- y desapareció por el pasillo. Mientras Magde, expectante, esperaba en la sala.  
En apenas un minuto, Gale volvió con una bolsa en la mano, Magde la reconoció rápidamente, pues la había comprado junto con las botellas de licor en aquel asqueroso puesto del Quemador.

- Ten, creí que lo querrías.- Gale no le miraba a los ojos. No sabía si hacía bien recordando lo sucedido el sábado, pero tenía que dárselo, era suyo y aunque le pareciera una estupidez que una chica como ella se emborrachara, no podía prohibírselo como hacía con sus hermanos pequeños.

- Oh, gracias. – No sabía que contestar. ¿Realmente las quería? No había pensado en ellas, ni recordaba que Gale las cogiera cuando salieron del bosque. Además no sabía que iba a hacer, a casa no se las podía llevar. – No tenías por qué haberte molestado en recogerlas… yo creo que no las voy a utilizar… si las quieres tú…- Magde no sabía si Gale bebía, o si las utilizaría para algo, venderlas… finalmente, ante la falta de respuesta de Gale a sus balbuceos, tomó la bolsa y se dispuso a salir.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, Gale agarró la bolsa y sin decir nada comenzó a caminar al fondo del pasillo. Cuando llegó a la puerta del fondo le hizo un gesto a Magde para que le siguiera. Abrió la puerta y dijo- tomemos el aire.

* * *

**hola, espero que os esté gustando la historia. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios, críticas, sugerencias... vamos que quiero REVIEWS.**

**Un saludo a tod s los que leéis la historia.**


	6. Chapter 6

- Tomemos el aire.

Llegaron al final de la casa, era un pequeño patio, con un par de escalones que daban a un callejón trasero. Gale estaba se sentó en uno de ellos y le indicó a Magde que se sentara.

Sentados en silencio, uno al lado del otro, Gale tomó una de las botellas de la bolsa y le dio un trago, después se la pasó a Magde.

- Yo no sé si…- dijo Magde mirando la botella y recordando lo mal que se sintió la última vez que bebió, pero finalmente Magde bebió y le devolvió la botella a él.

Bebieron un par de veces en silencio, ambos pensaban en lo sucedido en los últimos días.

La marcha de Katniss había afectado a ambos, los dos habían perdido a su única amiga y el incidente del bosque los había acercado de una manera extraña.

- ¿Has visto a Katniss hoy?- preguntó Gale rompiendo el hielo.

- Si, estaba bien. O todo lo bien que se puede estar…- contestó Magde, y volvió el silencio.

Gale no la entendía, pero despertaba en él la necesidad de ayudarla, o simplemente intentar entenderla.

- ¿qué pasó el otro día?- preguntó Gale directamente.- ¿O el salir al bosque a beber es práctica habitual?

Magde se rió, - No solo de pan vive el hombre.- dijo Magde, no recordaba donde lo había oído, pero expresaba muy bien su situación. – Aunque no lo creas…- bebió un largo trago- todos tenemos problemas, y no todos somos como tú.

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo?- increpó Gale. Magde le provocaba siempre.

- A ti los problemas no te afectan. Eres el todopoderoso Gale que arregla todo. – dijo Magde con un deje de asco en sus palabras.

- No tienes por qué ser tan borde. Solo quería…

- ¿Ahora soy yo la borde? Tú me atacas y yo me defiendo. Eso es lo que hacemos, ¿no? – Contestó Magde molesta por el comentario.- No sé qué es lo que tanto te molesta de mí. Además no creo que mi vida te interese mucho.

- Tú no me molestas, es…- Gale se frotó la frente, no sabía cómo decirlo, cómo expresar la frustración que sentía ante las leyes del Capitolio, ante la extrema diferencia que existía entre las clases sociales. No podía soportar que las familias se murieran de hambre mientras se mataban a trabajar en la oscura mina y otros pudieran tener cuanto se les antojase sin apenas esfuerzo. Sabía que Magde no tenía la culpa, que ella no era responsable de lo que sucedía, pero el verla colmada de lujos sacaba lo peor de él.

- No te preocupes. Todo el mundo me esquiva... La verdad, a veces hasta es divertido discutir contigo.

- Bueno, ¿me vas a decir que es tan malo para que compraras esta porquería de alcohol?- dijo Gale dándole otro trago a la botella.

- Que exquisito eres para la bebida, ¿no? – dijo Magde burlándose de él.

- Señorita Undersee, ¿está eludiendo la pregunta?- reprochó Gale, pero sí, Magde lo estaba haciendo. Magde se rio y Gale no pudo evitar reírse también.

- ¿Por qué nunca te ríes? Siempre estás tan serio… - le preguntó Magde dejando de reír. Era una pregunta seria y le miró a los ojos.

- Magde, tengo muy poco por lo que reír. Desde que mi padre murió… no queda mucho tiempo para la diversión.

- Pero tienes unos hermanos que te adoran y una madre que se ocupa de ti…- Magde envidiaba profundamente la familia que tenía Gale. No tenían mucho para comer pero si se querían y lo demostraban constantemente.

- ¿Qué no tienes tú?

- Eso. No tengo a tú familia.- Se sinceró Magde.- Bueno quiero decir, que yo no tengo una familia como la tuya.

- Tu padre se preocupa por ti, te lo aseguro. - Y dijo esto pensando en lo que le había dicho la tarde en que acompañó a Magde a su casa.

- Además, Katniss se fue y me dejó aún más sola. Era mi única amiga.- lanzó un suspiro y volvió a beber de la botella, que ya estaba terminándose y se notaba, ambos estaban ya afectados por el alcohol. La sinceridad con la que hablaban daba cuenta de ello.

- Trae, creo que ya has bebido demasiado.- dijo Gale mientras le arrebataba la botella de sus manos. Pero Magde no quiso soltarla. Ella no era una niña y no tenía porque recibir órdenes de él.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupa tener que llevarme a casa?, puedo ir sola. No tienes por qué ayudarme.- Magde no sabía si Gale le molestaba con aquel comentario o solo le hacía gracia. Gale también estaba un poco borracho y era gracioso que intentara hacerse el maduro. La sonrisa se dibujó en Magde y Gale, irritado, intentó arrebatarle la botella, esa chica le estaba volviendo loco. Quería dejar claro que la situación la manejaba él. Pero no sabía cuánto de equivocado estaba.

El forcejeo por la botella no fue fácil, Magde tiraba de ella hacia sí y Gale tampoco quería usar toda su fuerza, por si le hacía daño. Era gracioso ver a dos borrachos peleándose por una botella casi bacía. Magde solo la sostenía porque sabía lo mucho que a Gale le molestaba no obtener lo que quería y pensaba que estaba guapísimo cuando se enfadaba. Durante el forcejeo, Gale miró a Magde y se dio cuenta de lo divertida que estaba por la estúpida pelea. Esto le irritó más y fue entonces cuando Magde, aprovechando lo cerca que estaban, le besó. Fue un beso corto, cuanto apenas se rozaron lo labios. Pero se quedaron muy juntos, mirándose a los ojos. Intentando descifrarse.

Magde, finalmente, soltó la botella. Gale la lanzó lejos, tampoco la quería, le molestaba en las manos que ahora le empezaban a sudar. Gale volvió a mirar a Magde, desconcertado, no esperaba que una chica como ella fuera tan lanzada, pero la verdad es que ella nunca se comportaba de una manera previsible. Y sin dudarlo dos veces la volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue largo y apasionado. Gale había pensado mucho en ella, y se había imaginado como sería besarla.

Al beso le siguió otro y después otro más. No podían parar. Necesitaban los besos del otro más que el respirar. Magde recorría su musculosa espalda con sus manos y Gale habían empezado a caminar por las interminables piernas que no le dejaban dormir.

Pero de golpe Gale paró. Separándose de Magde, se giró a un lado y al otro. Sabía que esa chica estaba prohibida y si le veían los agentes de la paz se podía dar por jodido.

Magde se dio cuenta que era una locura lo que estaban haciendo. Se quedó paralizada. No sabía qué hacer, pensó en salir corriendo pero no quería separarse de él.

Gale se puso en pie y le tendió una mano a Magde, - vamos- le dijo en un susurro, y juntos volvieron a entrar en la casa.

Estaban otra vez en el pasillo. Magde se tambaleó un poco, el alcohol se reía de ella.

Gale veía lo graciosa que estaba Magde caminando apoyada en la pared para no desviarse, y se rio a carcajadas, Magde se unió a él. Gale la sujetó para que no callera pero Magde aprovechó para agarrarse a su cuello.

Adoraba estar cerca de él. Le encantaba como olía, lo fuertes que eran sus músculos y sobretodo le encantaba como le hacía sentir. Cuando estaba con él, ya no era la hija del alcalde, formal y educada. No tenía porque medir sus palabras y sonreír cuando no le apetecía. Por eso Magde lo había besado. Solo pensó en que le apetecía hacerlo y lo hizo. Que maravillosa sensación. Era lo único en lo que pensaba. Por eso volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez fue un beso agresivo. Nada de ser la recatada hija del alcalde.

Gale estaba más que excitado por la iniciativa de Magde, así que no se lo pensó dos veces, la agarró por la cintura y la condujo a su habitación, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Magde, pero se arriesgó.

Entraron en la pequeña habitación compuesta por un armario, una pequeña mesita y una cama pegada contra la pared. No estaba muy ordenado, Gale no esperaba visita. Además Magde no pensó en eso, solo pudo mirar que en esa habitación había una cama. El mismo pensamiento al excito y le produjo miedo. Era una locura. Pero también lo era no aprovechar la oportunidad.

Gale era todo un portento físico, su cuerpo despertaba pasiones por todo el instituto y sus ojos podían hacer que todas se deshicieran en suspiros de amor. Magde siempre se había fijado en él. Pero Gale Hawthorne era inalcanzable. Todas lo sabían.

Magde pensó mucho y muy rápidamente en todas las consecuencias, en todo lo que podía pasar, en todo lo que podía hacer.

Salir y no mirar atrás. O quedarse y…


	7. Chapter 7

Estaban dentro. Ella se separó lentamente caminando por la habitación. Gale la miraba apoyado en la pared, esperando su reacción y deseó que no se marchara.

Magde dio unos pasos por la habitación, se acercó a la ventana y miró por ella. Pensando en la vida de aquel chico que tanto le atraía. Girada hacia él, le clavó la mirada. Lo observó lentamente desde los pies hasta llegar a sus ojos. Su mirada era distinta, sus ojos brillaban de excitación, todo su cuerpo estaba tenso y pensó en cómo se vería ella en los ojos de él. Ya lo había decidido. Realmente, la posibilidad de huir estaba descartada desde el principio.

Cerró la puerta y se aferró a él atrayéndolo hacia ella y besándolo. Esta chica le traería problemas, le volvería loco, pero no lo pensó y se abrazó a ella. No quería soltarla. Sabía que era peligroso pero le daba igual. La pasión y la locura les envolvieron. Se tiraron sobre el pequeño colchón donde Gale dormía a diario y siguieron besándose. Ya no eran besos tiernos y suaves. Eran apasionados. Gale le mordió el labio inferior. Esa preciosa boca le excitaba demasiado. Siguió besándola, bajó por su cuello y le lamió con lascivia. Nunca había llegado tan lejos con una chica, se había besado con muchas pero siempre eran beso que no llegaban a nada, y la situación, los dos solo en su cuarto tumbados en la cama, le hacía perder el control.

- Para- le dijo Magde con su entrecortada respiración – espera…- Gale sintió que se había pasado, como podía pensar que Magde era diferente, aunque fue ella la que había empezado esto. Seguramente no quería llegar tan lejos. Llevarla a su habitación había sido una estupidez.

Magde se apartó de debajo de Gale y se puso de pie.

- Yo…- susurró Gale, quería disculparse, quería arreglar la situación pero cuando miró a Magde se dio cuenta de lo que hacía. Estaba peleando con su vestido. Con un pequeño botón que llevaba en la espalda. Por fin lo abrió y en un rápido movimiento se lo quitó y lo dejó colgado en la silla, no podía permitir que se arrugara. Su padre sospecharía.

Magde Undersee estaba en ropa interior en su habitación y lo miraba fijamente, desafiante. Gale pensó en que esta chica no paraba de sorprenderlo. Magde se acercó a la cama lentamente. Pasó una de sus piernas por encima y se sentó sobre él.

- ¿Estás segura de esto?- le preguntó Gale nervioso, no quería volver a arrepentirse.

- tranquilo…- le susurró Magde en el oído – cierra los ojos - y besó sus carnosos labios.

Ella no sabía muy bien cómo hacerlo pero esperaba que Gale fuera también inexperto. Fue bajando por su cuerpo, desabrochando su camisa. Bajaba acariciándolo, besándolo, lamiéndolo. Dio un pequeño mordisco en un pezón y sintió como le excitaba. Sus músculos le encantaban, Gale la observaba, era muy sexi como se iba deslizando por su cuerpo y como sus senos rozaban con su piel. Magde bajó más. Iba muy despacio. Desabrochó el botón de sus vaqueros, apartó la ropa con una mano dándole un lametazo en la ingle, lo que provocó que Gale soltara un pequeño gemido.

Magde se escurrió hasta el final de la cama. Le quitó los pantalones lentamente mientras le miraba a los ojos. Gale era suyo, era su juguete. La irritaba siempre que podía, pero hoy sería ella la que lo torturaría.

Los movimientos seguros que hacía Magde estaban volviéndolo loco. Estaba muy nervioso, ¿Cómo podía una chica como ella controlar una situación así? Se imaginó que no era la primera vez que lo hacía y la imagen de ella con otros lo puso muy celoso.

Se colocó sobre él, iba despacio, contoneándose. Se acercó y terminó de despojarlo de sus calzoncillos. Se quedó observando el enorme miembro que apareció. Ya lo había notado contra su piel pero no se lo había imaginado tan grande. Sonrió al pensar que eso no le cabría. Pero lo cogió con su mano y comenzó el baile. Magde movía su mano arriba y abajo despacio. Quería ir lento, quería que él disfrutara, quería atormentarlo un poco. Se agachó y lo introdujo en su boca. Continuó con movimientos lentos. Jugueteaba con la lengua. Gale gemía, apretaba los ojos y después la miraba, no podía creer lo que le estaba haciendo. Era demasiado. Magde siguió, aceleró los movimientos, y podía ver como Gale se estremecía de placer. Verlo así la excitó más.

Gale ya no podía más.

- Para..- suplicó. Magde lo miró divertida. – Túmbate, ahora sigo yo.

Magde obedeció. Quería saber hasta dónde podía llegar. Ya estaba muy excitada y eso le encantaba. Las manos de Gale recorrieron sus largas piernas y sus muslos. El peso de Gale sobre ella la excito aun más. Podía sentir todo su cuerpo, recorrer su espalda y sus brazos. Sus corazones estaban acelerados, el movimiento de sus cuerpos, restregándose el uno sobre el otro les estaba poniendo a mil.

Gale bajo sus besos hasta los enormes senos de Magde. Se peleó un poco con el sujetador pero al final se deshizo de él. Y ahí la tenía, la fuente de su insomnio, tumbada en su cama, prácticamente desnuda y ofreciéndole todo su cuerpo. Gale sujetó uno de sus senos, lo apretó suavemente y le lamió el rosado pezón. Gale temblaba ligeramente, estaba tan excitado y nervioso. Miraba a Magde, quería asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Magde estaba tumbada, con los ojos cerrados y se mordía el labio inferior cada vez que Gale le lamía. Esta sensación le gustaba, entrelazó sus dedos en el oscuro pelo de Gale y le acarició la nuca.

Gale dudó, pero bajó su mano por el abdomen de Magde, quería llegar a la tierra prohibida. Suavemente deslizó su mano por debajo de sus pequeñas braguitas y se abrió paso. Magde separó sus piernas, quería que Gale siguiera, la sensación era maravillosa.

Gale le estaba acariciando muy suavemente en su entrepierna mientras la besaba. Quería sentir su agitada respiración, quería ver como se excitaba con cada uno de sus movimientos, y poco a poco fue a más. Acarició más fuerte y notó como se humedecía, introdujo uno de sus dedos, Magde lanzó un gemido y Gale supo que iba bien así que siguió, profundizó y aceleró sus movimientos. Magde arqueaba la espalda y su respiración se hacía más profunda. Magde pronunciaba su nombre entre jadeos y Gale no podía parar, verla así era lo más excitante que había visto nunca.

- Para…- ahora era ella la que suplicaba. Magde se sentía desfallecer, se frotaba la cara con una mano y con la otra sujetaba a Gale. No quería que desapareciera como hacía en sus sueños. Magde abrió los ojos y allí estaba. El chico más sexi de todo el distrito. Magde se quitó las pequeñas braguitas que llevaba en los tobillos. – Hagámoslo… ya.

Gale se colocó entre sus piernas. Necesitó un poco de ayuda pero finalmente encontró el camino. Magde seguía muy húmeda y eso ayudó. Gale se contuvo y empezó despacio. Sabía que esto era diferente. Se miraban a los ojos, asegurándose de que todo iba bien. Entró. Y volvió a entrar, lentamente, veía como a Magde también le gustaba. Y subió el ritmo. Fue acelerando, todo iba bien, muy bien. Magde se aferraba a su espalda casi arañándole. Abría las piernas cada vez más, quería ofrecerle todo. Quería tenerlo todo lo dentro posible. Las embestidas eran cada vez mayores. Los dos gemían, se besaban. Todo iba muy bien, pero en un segundo Magde notó que se rompía por dentro, un grito ahogado salió de su garganta y Gale paró. Estaba asustado, ¿le había hecho daño? No lo sabía.

-¿Magde?- dijo Gale con miedo. – te he…

- Sigue, no te preocupes. Despacio.- le dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos. Este asintió y volvió a empezar. Magde notó como el dolor desaparecía y volvía el placer. Despacio, aunque ya sin barreras, el sexo continuó y fue más lejos que antes. Aunque intentaba hacerlo con cuidado y estar más atento a Magde, poco podía controlarse. La cara de Magde mostraba excitación, se mordía el labio y estaba sonrojada. Era extremadamente sexi. Gale no podía más, sus movimientos eran muy rápidos, sus jadeos frecuentes y sintió que llegaba. Magde le pedía más, le suplicaba más. Pero Gale ya no podía.

- Magde, voy a terminar… ya no…- Gale era incapaz de ser coherente. Magde tampoco podía más, arqueo su espalda, lanzó un gran gemido final. Gale salió rápidamente de ella y se corrió fuera. La locura les había llevado muy lejos, pero había cosas que no se podían permitir por muy excitados que estuvieran.

Se desplomó sobre ella. Estaba agotado. Magde respiraba con dificultad y Gale se echó a un lado.

Gale volvió a besar a Magde, pero esta vez fue tierno, sincero. Había sido algo más que sexo. Los dos viajaban por la vida solos, tenían familia y amigos, o en el caso de Magde, amiga. Pero no exteriorizaban la necesidad de ser cuidados y protegidos. Siempre aparentaban superioridad. Indiferencia ante la vida. Protegían y cuidaban. Ese era su sino.

Esa tarde se habían dejado llevar. Se habían expuesto al otro. Habían abierto su corazón dejando salir inseguridades y miedos, y habían recibido amor a cambio.

Gale abrazaba su delicado cuerpo, disfrutaba el momento, quería memorizarlo. Magde, por el contrario, volvió a la realidad y no sabía cómo actuar.

- Lo siento…- dijo Gale tocando el liquido pegajoso que cubría el abdomen de ella.

- Es mejor así. – hablo fría y distante. Agradecía que Gale lo hubiera pensado. Ella se había dejado llevar por la situación y no había sido consciente de la insensatez de no utilizar preservativo. Pero se levantó rápidamente, cogió su ropa y salió en busca del baño.

En el baño se limpió los restos del mejor momento de su vida y se vistió. Tenía que irse. No sabía cómo comportarse ahora con él. Su familia no tardaría en llegar y su padre se estaría preguntando donde estaba. Magde se miró al espejo. Tenía el pelo alborotado, las mejillas rojas y un brillo en los ojos. Satisfacción.

Se peinó y se lavó la cara varias veces. Tenía que volver a ser ella, alguien podría sospechar.

Gale vio como salía en dirección al baño. Se sintió incómodo. Magde volvía a estar fría con él. Se vistió y pensó en qué decirle cuando volviera.

Magde volvió a la habitación. Esquivaba la mirada de Gale.

- Creo que tengo que irme… espero que les guste el pastel a tus hermanos…

- Seguro que les gusta.- fue lo único que Gale fue capaz de decir.

Magde salió por la puerta trasera. Susurró un adiós y se fue rápido. Casi corría. Gale la miraba desde la puerta, no sabía que pensar. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? Un momento tan unidos y al siguiente otra vez distante. Definitivamente no la entendía.

- Hola, pensaba que no habrías vuelto aun. - dijo su madre entrando por la puerta delantera.

- Al final no he salido… - iba a inventarse una excusa cuando su madre le preguntó por el pastel de chocolate. – lo ha traído Magde, para darte las gracias.

- Esa chica es muy amable. Dale las gracias de mi parte cuando la veas en el instituto.

O más bien" No la veas fuera del instituto." Eso era lo que su madre había querido decir. Y Gale lo entendió perfectamente. Las chicas de la ciudad traían problemas y ellos ya tenían bastantes.


	8. Chapter 8

La señorita Pers, profesora de historia en el instituto, de unos cuarenta años, era de las pocas solteras que había en el distrito de esa edad. Vestida con su acostumbrada falda gris por debajo de la rodilla, su camisa blanca y una rebeca celeste ya muy desgastada. Los profesores no vivían mal, pero tampoco podían permitirse muchos lujos. Era delgada y no muy alta, llevaba el pelo siempre recogido en un pequeño moño a la altura de la nuca. Su cara no demostraba mucho interés ya que estaba explicando por enésima vez la historia de su maravilloso país, Panen. Como de costumbre, no se le prestaba mucha atención. Gale la miraba como si atendiera y de vez en cuando fingía escribir algo en su libreta, pero realmente no escuchaba, le habría costado mucho responder a alguna pregunta de la señorita Pers.

El timbre sonó, pero no se inmutó, hasta que Matt le golpeó en el hombro.

- Gale, a comer. Cada día estas peor. Katniss va muy bien, seguro que vuelve. – pero Gale no estaba distraído pensando en Katniss, no como debería estar haciendo.

Solo pensaba en como Magde se había ido de su casa hacía dos días y no la había vuelto a ver. Le habría gustado hablar con ella, explicarle lo que sentía o por lo menos intentarlo. Sentía que la necesitaba. Le había gustado conocerla y necesitaba seguir haciéndolo. Pero Magde no estaba. La había buscado por los pasillos y a la hora de comer. Pero no la encontró. El no podía ir por ahí preguntando por ella, su relación estaba oculta a ojos peligrosos y casi todos lo eran, pero si no la encontraba terminaría yendo a su casa.

¡Pero que estaba pensando!. No podía hacer eso. Si alguien se enteraba de lo suyo, fuera lo que fuera, estaba jodido.

A la hora de la comida Gale volvió a buscarla por los bancos del patio donde la había visto a veces sentada con Katniss, pero esta vez tampoco la vio. A última hora, salió rápido de clase y se acercó disimuladamente por su pasillo, pero tampoco la encontró. ¿Pero dónde estaba Magde? ¿Le habría pasado algo?, ¿se habría enterado su padre?...Pero no. Estaba seguro que si su padre supiera algo, él ya lo hubiera pagado. Preocupado y confundido Gale se fue a buscar a sus hermanos y a Prim, y los llevó a casa.

Caminando hacia la veta, sin percatarse de los comentarios de los pequeños, pensaba en como contactar con ella. Pensó en recolectar algunas fresas y así poder acercarse por su casa. Aunque no sabía si el alcalde, el día que le había indicado cual era su sitio, también le había prohibido acercarse por su casa.

Pensó en tantas cosas que podría decirle al alcalde. Pero todo era inconsistente y seguro que le traería problemas. Entonces se acordó de cuando la vio en el bosque. Eso era. Iría al bosque, donde la encontró la primera vez. Magde podría haber cometido alguna estupidez y estar en peligro.

Dejó a los pequeños en casa y acompaño a Prim a la suya. Se cambió de ropa y cruzó la valla. Pero cuando llegó, Magde tampoco estaba allí. Buscó indicios de animales. Buscó huellas, cualquier cosa que le pudieran llevar a ella. Pero no encontró nada.

Revisó las trampas, puso otras nuevas, y con la caza salió del bosque en dirección a casa de Katniss, donde todos le estarían esperando para ver el resumen del día, no sin antes realizar unos cambios en el Quemador.

Caminaba solo por la calle y pensó que quizás, la Magde que había conocido en el bosque, la que había ido a su casa, la que le volvió loco en su habitación, quizás esa Magde no existía. Quizás Magde se arrepentía de lo ocurrido. Se avergonzara de él. Quizás Magde era la estúpida chica tonta y rica que él siempre había creído. Quizás él solo había sido un capricho más para ella, y posiblemente uno más en la lista. Por qué había creído que había algo, que Magde realmente era una chica profunda y apasionada, que podía sentir y llorar como cualquiera, que su vida era difícil como la de los demás, que lo entendía… Cómo podía haber pensado que ella…

Se enfadó consigo mismo, y se sintió ridículo y utilizado. "El solo era un muerto de hambre y ella una niña rica."

* * *

**Bueno que os parece? Este es un poco cortito pero el siguiente será más largo. **

**Un saludo a todos los que leéis y gracias por los reviews. **

**Espero que comentéis este también.**


	9. Chapter 9

Una noche más estaba despierto. Se levantó. No había dormido mucho, llevaba días sin hacerlo. Su cara estaba destrozada, todo su cuerpo sufría el desgaste pero no podía dormir. Fue al baño y se lavó la cara. Se miraba al espejo pero no conocía a aquel chico que veía. Sus ojos eran tristes, estaban apagados, no había ilusión ni odio. La última retransmisión de los juegos volvió a su mente una y otra vez. Katniss corría en busca de Peeta. Corría desesperadamente como si fuera la última salvación. Llevaba dos días viendo lo mismo, hasta que por fin aquella tarde lo encontró. Lo cuidó y le besó. Le besó.

Gale podía aceptar que Magde le abandonase, Magde le había utilizado. Estaba claro. Nunca había significado nada en su vida y podría olvidarla. O eso creía. Pero ver a Katniss sobrevivir día a día, creer que podría ganar los juegos y proclamarse vencedora. Pensar que volvería. Eso le traía esperanzas. Cuando ella volviera todo sería igual. Lo ocurrido con Magde desaparecería. Volvería a ser el.

Pero cuando la vio correr, buscarlo y encontrarlo, besarlo, en ese momento supo que nada volvería a ser igual. Que su amiga no volvería. Seguramente si volvería Katniss, pero no su amiga. Aquella por la que sentía cariño, amor… no sabía que era, pero ella era suya. Ella siempre estaba con él, no se relacionaba con ningún chico que no fuera él. Él y ella, ella y él. No había más. Siempre juntos. Siempre. Y ahora…

Quedaba poco para el amanecer. Se vistió con la ropa de cazar y salió al bosque. Allí se sentía libre. Su futuro parecía desaparecer delante de él, pero por lo menos podía saborear algo de libertad.

Ya quedaba poco para su cumpleaños y en cuanto terminasen las clases empezaría a trabajar en la mina. Por fin conseguiría dinero de verdad. No sería una gran cantidad pero si más de lo que ahora tenían. Solo había un problema, el no quería bajar a la mina. Odiaba aquel sito. Su padre había muerto en el.

Caminando por el bosque pensó en su futuro. Todos los días bajando a la mina para alimentar a su familia. Día tras día, hora tras hora en la oscura y asfixiante mina. Y todo para que? Para que un día uno de sus hermanos saliera elegido en la cosecha. Años de trabajo para eso? Rabia. Eso era lo que sentía, rabia. Ya no podía más, grito y grito, contra el capitolio, contra la mina, contra los ricos, contra Katniss por encontrar a Peeta, contra Magde. Porqué le había hecho eso. Porque se acercó a él para después abandonarlo. Era tan sádica? Porqué? Eso era lo que no sabía. Por qué la vida se cebaba con él.

Cansado de gritar, se derrumbó sobre sí mismo. Abatido recogió lo que quedaba de él y marchó hacia el quemador. Tres conejos, cuatro pájaros, dos ardillas y un montón de plantas silvestres canjeadas le permitieron comprar un par de zapatos para Posy. Una cosa era ser pobre y otra tener que ir descalzos, y Posy pronto lo tendría que hacer si no le compraba unos.

Llegó a su casa, se dio una ducha y desayunó antes de salir hacia el instituto.

Su madre a su lado le observaba, había visto con él las retransmisiones y sabía lo que le habían afectado.

Hazelle había perdido a su marido, y sabía perfectamente lo que es la soledad. Tenía a sus hijos, pero había perdido al amor de su vida. Katniss probablemente volvería pero no con Gale. Katniss tenía otra vida y su hijo se quedaría solo. Podía sentirlo, ver como el alma de su hijo se hacía pedazos. Con apenas catorce años se convirtió en el hombre de la casa, trabajaba duro en conseguir comida y pronto iría a la mina. Pero aun así solo era un chico que se sentía solo. Ya no tenía la misma ilusión en los ojos. No tenía esa fuerza que tanto le caracterizara.

No dijo nada solo se acercó y lo abrazó como hacía con sus hermanos pequeños. Su vida era difícil pero ver la tristeza en sus hijos era mucho peor que no comer. Despidió a todos sus hijos con un tierno beso y continuó lavando la ropa.

Gale salió con sus hermanos hacia casa de Katniss. Cuando llegó la señora Everdeen le esperaba en la puerta.

- Hola Gale.

- Hola, ya está Prim?

- Si, pero tengo que hablar contigo. – La señora Everdeen parecía preocupada.- Ha llamado Haymitch, hoy vendrán a hacer las entrevistas a la familia. Quieren hablar contigo también. – Gale no dijo nada, asintió con la cabeza y esperó. – Les ha dicho que eres primo de Katniss. Para que la estrategia funcione y eso… no te importa, no?

- No te preocupes, lo haré bien. Ella volverá. – trato de sonreír sinceramente y se marcharon.

Acercándose al instituto pudo observar los vehículos del capitolio. Sería una mañana difícil, pero podría hacerlo. Tenía que hacerlo.

- Gale Hawthorne? – dijo un raro personaje con un ridículo acento.

- Soy yo.

- Primrose Everdeen? – dijo mirándola, claramente la reconoció del día de la cosecha. Prim se limitó a sonreír tímidamente.

- Acompáñenme, tenemos que prepararlos.- dijo el hombre del capitolio, Gale se despidió de los pequeños y junto con Prim, siguió al hombre de pelo azul.

Atravesaron varias puertas hasta llegar al pasillo de los despachos, donde los alumnos tenían prohibido entrar. Los sentaron en un banco y les hicieron esperar. Gale veía como colocaban focos, cables, pantallas... Entraban y salían. Estaban terminando de montar el escenario donde se grabaría. Prim sentada a su lado, le apretaba la mano, estaba nerviosa.

- ¿Qué tengo que decir? ¿y si digo algo mal?- preguntó nerviosa.

- No te preocupes todo saldrá bien. Solo di lo mucho que quieres a Katniss y las ganas que tienes que vuelva.- y la abrazó.  
- Hawthorne, ya puedes pasar. – le informó el hombre de pelo azul.

Gale abrazó por última vez a Prim y entró. La puerta se cerró detrás de él. Lo sentaron en una silla colocada en el centro y dos chicas comenzaron a cubrirlo con maquillaje, peinarlo y arreglarle la ropa. Gale estaba muy tenso, no le gustaba que gente desconocida y menos del capitolio, le tocara.

- Bueno Gale, tu eres primo de Katniss, no?.

- Así es.

- Que tal es la vida de Katniss en el distrito?... blablalba, la conversación se limitó a preguntas aburridas que Gale contestaba con cuidado de no revelar sus escapadas a los bosques, o que realmente no eran primos. Con respuestas cortas, Gale superó la entrevista.

- Bien, hemos terminado. Ya puedes irte.- Gale suspiró aliviado y salió. – Magde Undersee, que entre.

Gale estaba abriendo la puerta cuando lo escuchó y su corazón dio un brinco. Magde, estaba aquí? Y sí, estaba delante de él. Sentada junto a Prim. Su largo pelo rubio le caía por los hombros, llevaba un precioso vestido naranja claro y estaba más guapa que nunca. Pensó Gale. Aunque su aspecto dejaba bastante que desear. Estaba más pálida que de costumbre y las marcas de cansancio debajo de sus ojos eran notables. Magde le acariciaba la mano a Prim, pero cuando oyó su nombre se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Gale quería abrazarla, tocarla, hablarle, pedir perdón por lo que fuera que hubiese hecho, quería estar con ella, quería…lo que fuera. La necesitaba. Pero Magde, se acercó a la puerta sin mirarle, fijaba la mirada en el interior de la sala. Parecían dos extraños. Estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos. Gale desesperado, rozó con su mano la de Magde. Necesitaba una mirada un gesto, algo que le explicara lo que estaba sucediendo. Pero Magde separo su mano disimuladamente y entró en el despacho cerrando la puerta tras de si.

* * *

**Hola, que os parece la historia, va bien? Hay intriga?**

**Bueno espero vuestros comentarios. un saludo.**


	10. Chapter 10

- Creo que tengo que irme… espero que les guste el pastel a tus hermanos… - dijo nerviosa.

- Seguro que les gusta.

Aunque había mostrado templanza al despedirse, su corazón palpitaba pidiéndole salir. Su paso apresurado delataba la profundidad de sus nervios.

Nervios por lo que acababa de ocurrir en la habitación, nervios por llegar a casa, nervios porque alguien pudiera verla, nervios… eso era todo lo que sentía.

Estaba saliendo de la veta, a punto de llegar a la zona de comercios donde su presencia sería normal. Iba por una calle lateral. Evitando a la gente. Ya solo quedaba la última casa y estaría a salvo de los ojos indiscretos. Sabía perfectamente de lo que sería capaz su padre. A ella no le pasaría nada, pero Gale lo pagaría caro.

Sus pasos rápidos, uno, dos, tres… los contaba. Estaba a punto de llegar. Torcería a la derecha, detrás de un cobertizo y ya habría llegado. Pero nunca imaginó lo que encontraría. Una mano la agarró fuerte y la estampo contra la última casa y otra le tapó la boca.

- hola rubita, ¿Dónde vas tan rápido? - Hans Fiedrich. Agente de la paz y un autentico cabrón.

Hans, de un metro setenta, tenía el pelo negro y unos ojos oscuros como el carbón. Su cara picada por cicatrices producto de alguna enfermedad, le confería un aspecto siniestro y desagradable. Como todos los agentes de la paz no era del distrito. Había llegado hacía un par de años desde el distrito 11. No se llevaba bien con el resto de sus compañeros. No compartía la laxitud con la que el resto de agentes actuaba con los comerciantes ilegales del Quemador y sobre todo con los cazadores furtivos que atravesaban la valla impunemente. Como Gale. Pero no era tonto y sabía que su jefe y el alcalde eran clientes habituales, y que sus compañeros disfrutaban con aquella situación. Claro está, el disfrutaba más en el distrito 11 donde podía hacer cumplir la ley. La ley no le importaba pero si le gustaba imponerla. Era un sádico y el dolor ajeno le producía placer.

Aunque nunca había hecho nada, si que se había acercado a Magde en alguna ocasión. No le tocaba, solo le insinuaba obscenidades al oído cuando nadie les miraba. Magde, no le había dicho nada a su padre porque sabía que el castigo que recibiría aquel hombre sería desproporcionado al acto realizado. Pero en ese momento se arrepintió de no haberlo hecho.

- Shhh, calla. No grites, no te haré nada. – susurraba en el oído de Magde. – Te he visto. – Magde temblaba. Si le había visto con Gale, besarse en la calle y luego entrar a su casa, estaban perdidos.

Mientras le tapaba la boca con una mano, con la otra comenzó a manosearla. Le estrujaba los pechos mientras le sonreía. Estaba excitado y Magde podía sentirlo muy de cerca. Magde quería gritar, o tan solo hablar, decir algo, cualquier cosa. Pero no podía. Comenzó a llorar. Temía por Gale y sobre todo, por ella.

La mano de Hans bajó por su cuerpo y se metió por debajo de su vestido, sobando su entrepierna.

- ¿Que pasa rubita, aun estás cachonda o él mierda ese te ha dejado satisfecha? eh, puta. ¿Seguro que no queda para mí? – Susurraba Hans - Mírate, si te viera tu padre. Su dulce niña, con su lindo cabello rubio y sus maravillosos ojos azules. Casi, como un ángel caído del cielo. ¿Qué pensaría de ti si te viera con ese muerto de hambre revolcándote como una zorra? – Hans susurraba en la cara de Magde. Su aliento mezcla de alcohol y café le asqueaban. -Pero tranquila, no llores, yo no se lo voy a decir. Soy tu amigo. ¿Tú eres mi amiga Magde? Eh, ¿lo eres? – Magde afirmó con la cabeza entre temblores y sollozos. – Así me gusta. Tú tampoco dirás nada, ¿verdad Magde? – Magde negó.

La calle principal estaba cerca y se oía a gente. Hans miró varias veces hacia ambos lados y se separó de ella. No sin antes advertirla.

- Ya hablaremos otro día. Y si no quieres que le pase nada a tú muerto de hambre, será mejor que nuestra amistad quede entre nosotros. Eh, mi buena amiga Magde. – le lanzó otra mirada entre sádica y lasciva. – Ahora vete. Tu padre te estará esperando.

Magde comenzó a caminar bajo la mirada del agente de la paz. No podía correr, su cuerpo entero temblaba. Lo que acababa de pasar era una pesadilla. Solo quería llegar a su casa y meterse debajo de la ducha.

Por el camino le saludaron varios comerciantes y ella con la mejor sonrisa que pudo encontrar les respondió.

Entró en su casa y gracias a dios, su padre no había llegado. Se fue directa a su habitación y se metió en la ducha. No se quitó la ropa. Se sentía sucia. Utilizada. Usada. Sobada. Hoy sin duda había sido el mejor y el peor día de su vida.

Se arrancó la ropa y se lavó con ansia. Frotó su piel duramente, pero aun podía sentir las manos de Hans. Se lavó varias veces y salió de la ducha. Recogió su ropa y la tiró a la basura. Bajó a la cocina, preparó la cena, puso la mesa para su padre y volvió a su habitación.

Los nervios le recorrían el cuerpo. Estaba muy nerviosa y no podía relajarse. No podía dejar de pensar en Gale y en Hans. En la hermosa familia de Gale. En como pagarían ellos por su estúpido comportamiento. Pero sobretodo no podía parar de pensar en cómo Hans se cobraría su amistad. El pensar en volver a estar cerca de él, le atormentaba profundamente. Deseaba estar en el bosque con su preciado alcohol. Evadirse. Relajarse. Desaparecer. Solo quería desaparecer, ser borrada del mundo, no haber existido nunca.

Fue directa a la habitación de su madre. Abrió el primer cajón de la cómoda y tomó una de las inyecciones de su madre. Volvió a su habitación y sentada en su cama observó la inyección.

Respiró dos veces y se la clavó en el brazo.

* * *

**Hola, que os parece como va esto? **


	11. Chapter 11

Comenzaba a amanecer cuando Magde recobró parcialmente la consciencia. Estaba muy aturdida pero logró ser lo suficientemente inteligente para esconder la inyección. No quería que su padre la encontrase. Volvió a meterse en la cama. No quería salir de allí, su habitación le proporcionaba protección. Al igual que su madre, se quedaría en su cuarto, viviría allí. Le parecía la mejor de las ideas. Era la solución perfecta.

Cuando su padre golpeó la puerta a las siete de la mañana, Magde contestó que no se encontraba bien, que permanecería en la cama unas horas más. A su padre no le pareció mal, pues su hija siempre había sido muy consciente de sus responsabilidades y no había necesidad de controlar sus tareas.

Pasó un día sin que Magde saliese de su habitación. Aunque los efectos de la morfina habían pasado, permanecía en un estado de mediabela, dormía y despertaba. Eran sueños cortos. Pero conseguían evadirla.

Su padre llegó tarde, había mucho trabajo en el ayuntamiento. Eran más de las diez de la noche cuando entró en la cocina y vio que no había nada para cenar. Todo estaba igual, como lo dejó por la mañana. El desayuno que había preparado para su hija estaba exactamente en el mismo sitio. Preocupado, subió las escaleras. Golpeó la puerta de Magde un par de veces y entró. No esperó a que respondiera. La idea de perder a su hija le nubló el pensamiento, ya había perdido a su mujer.

- Magde ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó el señor Undersee.

- Sí papa, no te preocupes, solo es un dolor de cabeza. Mañana estaré mejor. – Mintió Magde.

- Cariño no has comido nada. Te prepararé algo y verás como mejoras. Ve a ducharte, te espero abajo. – y salió. El señor Underseen quería comprobar cómo estaba su mujer. Sin embargo, la señora Undersee no se había dado cuenta que no había comido en todo el día.

Magde se obligó a levantarse de la cama, se duchó y bajó las escaleras. Sentada a la mesa con su padre intentó excusarse por su comportamiento aludiendo a algún tipo de virus.

- Papá, creo que he cogido algún tipo de virus, no me encuentro muy bien. Estoy muy cansada. – intentó Magde.

- Bueno cariño pues avisaremos al médico, no puedes estar así.

- No creo que sea necesario, con un día más yo creo que mejoraré. Solo tengo que descansar. – No quería que un médico la reconociera pues no estaba enferma. Solo tenía miedo de salir y encontrarse con Hans.

- Magde, sabes que confío en ti y sé que eres una chica responsable. Pero espero que esto no tenga nada que ver con el chico Hawthorne, si te ha molestado o cualquier cosa solo tienes que decírmelo. Sí él ha…

-qué? No papá, claro que no.- Magde se ruborizó inmediatamente y se puso muy nerviosa. – voy a volver a la cama, mañana te veo. – y dándole un beso volvió a la tranquilidad de su habitación.

Su padre, aunque desconfiaba un poco de su hija, pensó que tenía razón y que el desconfiar estaba fuera de lugar.

Durante el siguiente día, Magde vagó por la casa. Ese día si que preparó comida y cuidó de su madre, arregló un poco la casa y meditó profundamente que iba a hacer.

Pensó en contárselo todo a su padre. Pero ¿tendría que contárselo todo?

Sabía que su padre ere un buen alcalde y que se preocupaba por los habitantes del distrito. A su padre no le gustaba la violencia y nunca utilizaba a los agentes de la paz si podía arreglar las cosas de otra manera. Pero cuando ella o su madre estaban por medio, su padre no atendía a razones y la ira le dominaba. Sabía que cualquier chico que intentara acercarse a ella, si su padre no lo aceptaba, lo pasaría muy mal. Era tremendamente protector.

Así que, cómo le iba a contar a su padre que había estado a solas en casa de un chico que claramente no aprobaba.

Pero estaba Hans. ¿Qué iba a hacer con él? No podía evitarlo, era como una sombra, siempre cerca de ella.

Ya solo le quedaba un día y tendría que salir. Ir al instituto y cruzarse con Gale.

Gale, que iba a decirle. No lo había visto en dos días. Él no sabía nada.

¿Tendría que saber que Hans les había visto?, ¿que la había amenazado con contárselo a su padre? sabiendo las consecuencias que eso tendrían para Gale. ¿Qué su estúpida relación había puesto en peligro a toda su familia? ¿Podría decirle todo eso? Advertirle que tuviese cuidado, que tendría que dejar de cruzar la valla. Que el único sustento de su familia tendría que desaparecer o él pagaría las consecuencias. O simplemente sería mejor no decirle nada.

Y si no le decía nada. No volver a hablar con él. Como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Desaparecer de su vida. ¿Así lo mantendría a salvo?

Cuando llegó la noche, Magde preparó la cena. Ya no podía ocultar más su falsa enfermedad, tendría que volver a las clases.

- hola cariño, ¿estás mejor?

- Sí papa, mañana iré a clase. – y trató de sonreír.

- Muy bien, me alegro. Mañana vendrán del capitolio a hacer las entrevistas. Quieren hablar contigo, por Katniss… ¿te parece bien?

- Sí claro papá.- Katniss, se había olvidado de los juegos. No había visto las retransmisiones en dos días. - ¿cómo va Katniss? Estos días no la he visto.

- Muy bien, tiene posibilidades, además han anunciado una nueva regla, podrán volver dos tributos si son los dos del mismo distrito. Así que se ha juntado con el hijo del panadero. – su padre no era bueno para los nombres. Nunca se acordaba de cómo se llamaba Peeta. – Pero puedes verlo ahora, van a hacer un resumen antes de transmitir mañana las entrevistas. Ya solo quedan ocho.

Magde se sentó frente al televisor. Acurrucada en una esquina del sofá y abrazando un cojín pudo ver como la pequeña Rue moría. Vio el sufrimiento en su amiga y dio gracias al cielo por no estar en su situación.

Más tarde retransmitieron el momento en que se anunció la nueva regla. Y vio como Katniss sonreía y gritaba el nombre de Peeta. La vio correr, buscarlo desesperada. Magde se alegró, su amiga no estaría sola, tendría un aliado. Pero se acordó del pobre Peeta. Tumbado al lado del río, moribundo y sin ningún tipo de posibilidades de sobrevivir. Peeta no terminaría los juegos, estaba segura, y su buena amiga volvería a quedarse sola. Sola.

Así es como Magde se sentía y por un momento deseó estar con Katniss allí, ayudarla, enfrentarse juntas al destino. Y no en soledad como estaban las dos en este momento.

Por fin, Katniss encontró a Peeta. Ya no estaban solos. Katniss le cuidó. No sabía mucho de curas pero su madre era una experta y algo pudo hacer. Pasaron la noche juntos. Y entonces ocurrió.

Katniss, su buena amiga, la que no se molestaba en hablar de chicos, la que nunca había tenido novio, esa Katniss, besó a Peeta.  
Esto era un nuevo giro. ¿Sería un amor correspondido? Entonces, ¿no se trataba solo de una estrategia?. ¿Su amiga se había enamorado?

¿Y qué pasaba con Gale? Magde siempre pensó que Katniss estaba enamorada de él. Es más, siempre pensó que ese amor era correspondido. Que si ellos no estaban juntos, sería solo cuestión de tiempo. Además hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no veía a Gale con otras. Solo con Katniss.

Aunque no quiso pensarlo, en los momentos que compartió con Gale, siempre tuvo un sentimiento de traición hacia su amiga. Su única amiga. Pero lo combatía pensando que ella solo era una más en la lista de conquistas del chico más popular del instituto. Y que como él estaba enamorado de Katniss, se olvidaría de ella. Katniss no podría estar celosa de ella.

¿Cómo se estaría tomando Gale la relación de Katniss y Peeta? No lo sabía. Cuando habían hablado de los juegos y de Katniss, nunca comentaron la declaración de Peeta. ¿Estaría celoso? Y empezó a dudar, a dudar de lo ocurrido, de lo compartido. ¿Gale había querido compartir algo especial con ella o solo la había utilizado para demostrarse algo? ¿Se habría acostado con ella solo por despecho?  
La retransmisión terminó y Magde apagó el televisor. Tumbada en la cama siguió pensando en Gale. Los dos últimos días habían sido horribles, pero los recuerdos de aquella tarde con Gale le hacían sonreír. Eran recuerdos peligrosos pero felices.

En los brazos de Gale se había sentido especial, única, deseada. Había conseguido apartar la soledad de su corazón y por una tarde se sintió muy unida a alguien. Además, y porqué no admitirlo, Gale había sido un amor platónico durante toda su vida aunque nunca lo quiso reconocer.

Un nuevo día. Tendría que salir y podría encontrarse con Hans. Tendría que ir rápido, sin entretenerse y volver igual. Podría esquivarlo, además, los agentes de la paz no entraban en el instituto.

- Buenos días, ¿ya te encuentras con fuerzas?

- Sí papá, pero… - si estaba con su padre Hans no se le acercaría. Solución perfecta - ¿podrías acompañarme al instituto?

- Claro cariño, termino el café y nos vamos.


	12. Chapter 12

Llegó hasta la puerta de las entrevistas. El camino había ido bien y allí se sentía a salvo. Sentada en un banco estaba Prim, esperando su turno. Parecía nerviosa y asustada.

- hola Prim, ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, algo nerviosa, no sé que me van a preguntar. – dijo mientras se tocaba una de sus trenzas.

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

- Gale me ha dicho lo mismo, pero no sé, estoy muy nerviosa. – Gale, ¿estaba allí? Pues claro, era el mejor amigo de Katniss. Estaría dentro. Magde, que estaba tranquila sabiendo que había esquivado a Hans, se tensó de repente. Lo vería y tendría que hablar con él.

- Ves, si Gale te ha dicho lo mismo, es por que saldrá bien. – Disimuló Magde.

- Ya. Mi madre les ha dicho que Gale es primo nuestro, por lo de la estrategia…- susurró Prim.

- De acuerdo, intentaré no estropearlo, pero dudo que me pregunten por él.

Pasaron unos veinte minutos hablando de Katniss y de lo fantástica que era la nueva regla. Ella ya no estaría sola, y eso hacía que Prim se tranquilizase. Pero la tranquilidad se rompió. Oyó como la puerta se habría. Gale iba a salir y ella no sabía qué hacer. Le sudaban las manos, estaba nerviosa, se le secó la boca y pensó que moriría si su corazón seguía palpitando tan fuerte.

- Magde Undersee, que pase. – Esa era su salvación. Nunca se había alegrado tanto de oír su nombre.

Aparentando frialdad se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Y allí estaba él, mirándola fijamente. Pero ella se mantuvo muy estoica y no le miró. Fijó su mirada en una de las cámaras de dentro y pasó a su lado. Eso era, sería distante. Rompería toda amistad existente entre ellos. Pensó que estaba llevándolo muy bien.

Pero cuando Gale le rozó la mano, la deshizo. Su corazón dio un vuelco. Iba a morir en ese momento, pero siguió caminando sin saber cómo. Entró y cerró la puerta. Lo había superado. Lo había visto y había sido capaz de ignorarlo. Aunque solo había sido un momento, eso le dio fuerzas. Podría conseguirlo, salir de su vida y ponerlo a salvo.

- Señorita siéntese por favor.

Con la puerta cerrada, Magde se relajó. Sacó su mejor sonrisa y contestó a todas las preguntas con la más absoluta educación y elegancia. Hizo un papel perfecto. Habló de lo buena amiga que era Katniss y que no se extrañaba nada de la confesión de Peeta, pues ella ya había visto en innumerables ocasiones las miradas que se lanzaban. Que su amor siempre había sido platónico pero que el destino los quiso unir de esta manera. Que gracias a los maravillosos juegos del hambre habían tenido la oportunidad de conocerse. Y que se alegraba mucho de que ahora pudiesen luchar mano a mano. Se merecían ganar. Pero sobretodo se merecían vivir su amor.

Magde se sorprendió de ser capaz de soltar tal nivel de patrañas de una manera tan convincente y adorable. Pudo ver como los estilistas que la habían maquillado y peinado, suspiraban con sus palabras, estaban haciendo efecto. La estrategia de los amantes trágicos cogía fuerza y esperaba que eso les ayudase.

- Muy bien ya hemos terminado. Prim Everdeen, que pase.- y Magde despidiéndose de todos muy educadamente, salió. En la puerta le dio un abrazo a Prim y le volvió a repetir que todo iría bien.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Magde borró su adorable sonrisa que ya no necesitaba. Avanzaba por el interminable pasillo, que a esas horas estaba vacío. Ya solo quedaba una hora de clase, la comida, otras dos horas más y a casa. El camino de vuelta lo tendría que hacer sola y eso le asustaba. Si tuviera más amigos podría ir con ellos, pero no. No los tenía. Tendría que llamar a su padre…

- ¿ya te has cansado de jugar? – le sorprendió Gale que esperaba al final del pasillo.

- ¿tú no deberías estar en clase? – sin llegar a detenerse, le contestó con el mismo tono, aunque no creía que pudiese aguantar mucho aquella tensión.

- Responde, ¿ya terminaste con migo y ahora a por otro? ¿Es eso lo que te divierte? – Gale no podía soportar la idea de haber sido utilizado de aquella manera. Se había entregado a aquella chica, se había abierto, había bajado la guardia, y ahora, esto.

Magde quiso responder pero las palabras no le salían. ¿Estaba insinuando que ella hacía esto con todos? ¿Qué ella jugaba con él por pura diversión? Pero Magde solo negó con la cabeza, no podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo. Gale era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida y solo quería que estuviese a salvo. Alejarlo de Hans.

- Adiós Gale. – Magde se giró y siguió caminando más rápido. Pronunciar aquellas dos palabras ya le había supuesto un gran esfuerzo y la mejor salida era escapar.

Pero Gale no quería eso. Llevaba días queriendo hablar con ella. Pensando en que había hecho para que ella desapareciera. Pero, sobre todo, llevaba casi una hora esperando en ese pasillo por una respuesta.

Caminó detrás de ella y la agarró por la muñeca girándola. Sujetó a Magde fuertemente con ambas manos y la atrapó contra la pared. No se iba a escapar. Respondería a su pregunta. El necesitaba una respuesta.

- ¿Por qué Magde? Eh, respóndeme, ¿Por qué juegas conmigo?

- Gale, yo no juego contigo. – dijo Magde con voz entrecortada. Gale le estaba asustando, además alguien podría verlos… esa conversación no era buena idea. – Gale, me haces daño… - Gale, que la había tenido sujeta por los hombros, se dio cuenta que estaba apretándola demasiado. El no quería hacerle daño pero lo estaba haciendo y eso le rompió por dentro. El no quería usar la fuerza, solo quería que Magde le respondiese.

- Lo siento, yo solo…- se sentía mal por haberla tratado así. Gale suspiró profundamente y mirándola fijamente volvió a preguntarle.- Magde, ¿por qué? – y le sostuvo la mirada intentando descifrar que pasaba por la mente de aquella chica que no le dejaba dormir.

– Lo que sucedió el otro día…- le ponía nerviosa recordarlo con el ahí, pero él tenía que oírlo y mirándole a los ojos le habló. - Lo que sucedió el otro día fue un error, no debería haber ocurrido jamás. No debería haber ido a tu casa, y lo del bosque… fue una estupidez. Mira Gale, tú sigue con tu vida y yo seguiré con la mía. - Pero su cuerpo entero gritaba que no, que había sido el mejor momento de su vida. Que no quería separarse jamás de él. Su cuerpo entero gritaba Te quiero, pero eso no podía decirlo- Gale, no le des más vueltas. Dejémoslo ahí.

- ¿Qué no le dé más vueltas? Magde…- Gale no podía creer lo que oía. – ¿cómo puedes hacerme esto? - El pequeño corazón de Gale, que tantos años había estado guardado, comenzó a partirse. – Magde…

- Gale es lo mejor para los dos.- Cortó Magde.

- Será lo mejor para ti. – le reprochó Gale. Y Magde finalmente se desmoronó.

Magde se estaba despidiendo del amor de su vida y este no se lo estaba poniendo fácil. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y ya no podía decir nada, solo negaba con la cabeza.

Gale asustado por la reacción de Magde, quiso abrazarla, protegerla, consolarla, limpiar sus lágrimas, pero ella se escapó de sus brazos y salió corriendo. Gale se quedó paralizado, no entendía nada.

Si Magde había sido tan fría para jugar con él, ¿por qué ahora se ponía así?

Definitivamente el no podría olvidarse de ella.


End file.
